Who was I, Before The Sun Came Up?
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: What the hell did I do last night? My stomach started to turn, when I realize that not only do I not remember what happened last night. But I don't even remember my own name or anything else about me. Dick wakes up with no memory, R&R pretty please!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay guys I got this really random plot in my head, And it would not leave me alone. I don't know where I'm going with this, I seriously don't... but the plot interests me alot and I want to see what you guys think, and if this is worth my time and yours. This is obviously not going to be a one or a two-shot. Which is a step for me since a haven't written a multi-chapter story since 'The Secret' and 'The Darkness He Can only See".

This is a YJ story, and about Bruce and Dick...YAY! I never get tired of writing for these two! I am a bit scared about writing for The League and everyone else, cuz I'm not experienced with them as much as I am with Bruce and Dick, Bruce is more sensitive cuz I did that intentionally...

So if i get their personalities wrong in future chapters for this story, then I apologize greatly...So i hope you guys like this and give me your opinions in a review! I love reviews, They give me energy to write more stories... *hint hint-wink wink*

P.S. This is a my first story that I have written EVER, that has a POV in it...I apologize if it sucks, but bare with me on this...And again give me your opinions...

* * *

Chapter 1

I groaned loudly, as my head throbbed. _What did I hit my head on? _I move my hand toward my skull- then stopped when I feel the ground around me was wet and mushy. I opened my eyes- Though I instantly regret doing so as the light from the sunshine made my eyes hurt, and nauseated.

My whole body hurt, sitting up was a challenge. I looked around and see that I'm in a forest, different colored leaves were everywhere, and even on top of me...

"What the-?" I muttered, majorly confused. _What the hell did I do last night? _My stomach started to turn, when I realize that not only do I not remember what happened _last night_. But I don't even remember my _own name _or anything else about me for that matter. I think hard, Was it Ryan?-No, that doesn't sound right, Robert maybe? Or Riley?

R-

My head begins to throbbed again.

Ric-

"Ah!" I cried out in agony, putting my palms on my temples, the pounding becoming unbearable as my eyes began to water.

_"Richard!" _

Then suddenly the pain in my head is gone, went away as quickly as it came. Slowly I removed my hands from my skull.

Richard? Was that my name?

"Richard" I said aloud giving it a try, it sounded right, though to grown up, not one I think I like to use most of the time. I scoff at myself. _Not that I even remember what I like._

I blinked. _Maybe... _"Dick?" _that _sounded right too, I liked that one a lot better.

"Okay, one mystery solved" I groaned as I forced myself on my feet, trying to ignore the stabbing pain that went threw my legs and up my back. The light from the sun was a mixture of red, orange, and yellow, though it was still low in the sky, indicating that it has just came up.

The rays from the sun rise was warm and the air around me was fresh, I feel almost relaxed as I started to smile a little- I stop when I remember the situation I'm in.

Even though I know my name is Dick, I still don't remember anything about myself, or how I got here, all injured and confused.

I try to remember- "Ah!" and I immediately stop when my head begins to pound, feeling so dizzy that I had to hold on to a low branch from a tree.

I made a noise between a groan and a growl, completely annoyed with myself. _This is ridiculous! _"How am I suppose to figure out who I am or even how I came to be in this stupid forest, when my head hurts every time I try to think!" I asked the forest frustrated, though knew I wouldn't get a reply.

Wanting to explore more of my surroundings, I limped around the area for a few minutes, nothing looked familiar. I lend against a tree a couple of feet away from where I woke up, body screaming in agony, protesting that I stop.

I closed my eyes, biting my lip to try and forget the pain that racked my head to my feet and everything else in between. I wiped away sweat from my forehead, even though the morning air was cool and peaceful, I was burning up, as well as having trouble breathing.

"That's not good" I said knowing well aware of how stupid it sounded, but not caring in the least.

Suddenly I heard leaves moving, which was strange cause there was no wind, so they shouldn't be moving at all.

I realized that they weren't moving gracefully, but frantically in different directions, as if being thrown-

"Where did he go!" a voice asked frantically

More leaves being tossed. Pushing off the tree I limped toward the voice, and saw two men near the spot where I woke up only minutes ago.

The two men didn't look familiar either, but I study them. They both had blond hair, their eyes at the distance from where I was looked green. One had a chubby face, like a blow-fish, the other had a slim face, almost like a horse.

_Maybe they might know who I am?_ as I took a step toward them.

"I thought you said that he was dead, Luke!" said Horse-Face

I stopped, frozen where I stood. Dead? _They tried to...kill me? _My heart started to beat rapidly.

"He _is _dead Jack!" said Luke

"Well obviously not, since he's gone!" Jack said frightened, as I saw him kick leaves into the air.

"Calm down we'll find him and-"

I didn't stick around to hear what else Blow-Face was going to say. And I seriously _didn't_ want to know. Limping my way away from the two men, with no general destination, my body screamed in distress with the sudden movement, I winced with each step I took as the shooting pain became worse, I tried and failed miserably at ignoring it.

"Whoa!" I grunted when my feet hit, the black road underneath me, almost causing me to fall on my face, but I surprised myself when I stretched my hands out and did a flip and landed on my knees instead.

I blinked several times... _Where did that come from?_ That was like something out of an action movie! Doing that felt so natural... I frowned. _Why? _I don't want to remember anything else, unless I want to pass out...

I sighed. _I'm never going to figure any of this out if I don't. _

I close my eyes, and forced myself to try and bring some unknown memories from my mind. I winced, my head begins to beat against my skull.

_**Feeling safe, warm, and peaceful, **_

_In a bed...maybe?_

_**"Happy Birthday Richard!" **_

_Who's that? It's a man, but who is he? He sounds strong, and happy, I feel that way too._

_**"Thank you so much, D-"**_

_Beep Beep!_

I opened my eyes, to lights and something collided hard with me, sending me flying through the air.

_**"I love you too, my little bird"**_

"W-Who are y-you?" I stammered coughing, feeling blood run down the edge of my mouth as I lay on the cold road, my vision blurring.

Then everything went black...

* * *

**AN: I know its a cliffy... And i know its short, but its late, I'm tired, and I've got school in the morning, so there you go. I promise that the next will be more interesting! **

**I feel so horrible for hurting my Dickie bird, but it has to be done, Sooooo what do you guys think? Give me your honest opinions...I can take it! Now again I am going to apologize for future chapters if the League or anyone else is OOC...**

**Until next time...**

**Remember to Review!**

**PEACE! **


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's chapter 2! Hope you guys like it! This is going to be mostly in Dick's POV. But Bruce and everyone else will be in this, just not in their own POV's...

* * *

Chapter 2

"Urgh" I moaned my head spinning, as scent of cooking meat filled my nostrils, making my stomach do a double somersault.

I opened my eyes and saw dark brown logs in horizontal lines all clomped together. It took a minute to realize that what I was staring at was actually a roof, a cabin from the look of it.

I tried to force myself to sit up but immediately laid back down, when I felt a stabbing sensation in my chest. The cabin (or I should say room) I was in, was huge, unlike the roof the walls of the room were a lighter color of brown, though they looked rough and moist, as did the roof. Pictures covered most of the moist spots of the walls, all of the same people, a man, a woman, and a little girl.

The door was gone, but the hinges were still there. It took awhile for me to notice that my legs didn't hurt, as much as the upper half my bad felt. I can actually move my legs with them sending shooting pains up my back.

_Well that is an improvement!_ I smiled in relief, but frowned when I felt something on top of my legs, it was warm, and solid, it was also moving.

"What the-?" I muttered confused, I didn't like that something was just making itself at home on my legs, while I lay here in pain. Annoyed, I gave the whatever it was, a good kick (in what felt like the stomach).

_"Rargh!"_ came a painful whine from a dog, I sat up in a panic not even feeling the pain that probably was in my chest, and saw it jump off the bed and run out of the room.

"Whoa! Luna!" a woman's voice yelped in alarm.

I heard footsteps running toward my location, a woman appeared in the door-less room. Her face resembling the little girl in the photo's, though unlike her younger self, she seemed more troubled and less care-free, I think I might have had something to do with that...

"Oh! good your awake!" she said as her troubled expression faded almost like it was never there, she smiled and picked up a glass of water on a far away dresser that I didn't notice before.

I blinked; I couldn't find anything to say. I took the glass in my hands, but didn't take a drink._ Why is she being so nice to me? _I thought confused. _She could be pretending! She could be with those guys that tried to kill you! _A second voice answered.

Panic swelled inside me. This was it, I was going to die before I found out who I was-

"So how are you feeling?" she suddenly asked, her voice being to kind, and generally worried for her to want me dead.

"F-Fine..." I stuttered throat raw and burning.

"Oh crap, I'm so rude! My name is Gloria! And you are?" Gloria said sheepishly

"Richard..." was all I said, because it was all I knew.

"Well then Richard, what's a cute boy like yourself doing here in a dull, dangerous forest all by yourself?" she asked

I was silent. My hands started to shake; making the glass I was holding to spill water on the blankets.

"I can't remember..." I answered looking up at Gloria, her eyes widened and her face turned guilty as she looked down.

"Really? Like you can't remember how you got here, or you can't remember who you are?"

"Both" I replied simply

"Oh..." She was silent for a few minutes. "But you know your name!" she said matter-of-factly.

"That's the only thing I remember." I began to look at the little drops of water on the blankets. I swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in my throat.

I felt Gloria sit down beside me. But she stayed silent, staring at the pictures that were on the walls, her face becoming sad.

"Well ya know what? I'm gonna help you out!" she announced bouncing off the bed.

"Huh?" I said bewildered. She didn't even know me, yet she was going to help me remember who I was? _This lady is insane! _

I examined Gloria and saw the determination in her eyes. She really did want to help me.

I smiled. "Okay"

She returned the smile. And ruffled my hair. "C'mon" she said as she and I walked out of the bedroom.

"Take a seat on the couch over there, But be warned it's not that comfortable," Gloria sighed gesturing over to the brown and black colored couch by the window.

I sat down, she was right it's _really not_ comfortable. I jumped when I felt something lick my hand. Seeing that it was just the dog that made itself at home on my legs, I relaxed.

"Oh, this is Luna and she is the best Newf a woman like me could ask for!" Gloria stated proudly.

Luna jumped up on the couch and laid next to me, her head on my lap. I grinned and rubbed her head.

My stomach growled hungrily, my face became hot with embarrassment. I glanced at Gloria who was already had a tray of food in her hands.

She laughed. As my stomach growled louder. "Sounds like someone is very hungry" handing my the tray. I looked down to see a hamburger, Sour-Cream N' Onion chips and a soda.

"Thank you" I said gratefully. She nodded in response, walking toward the windows and opened the curtains, letting the warm yellow sun brighten the room up. As Luna got up and went into what looked like the kitchen.

"Luna has really taking a liking to you Dickie, Which is a surprise she doesn't care much for strangers" the woman laughed

A frown appeared on my face. "Dickie?"

"Yeah you don't mind I call you that right?" she said

I must have looked like a fish out of water. I couldn't get my words out. "Y...Yes..." was all I could say before my head began to send waves of pain through out my head.

_**"Check mate, Dickie bird!" the man's voice I remembered earlier laughed wholeheartedly**_

_**"You cheated Br-!"**_

_Why can't I hear his name! Or even see him!_

_**The man laughed again. "Aw my little bird, I would never do that to you!"**_

I felt my head hit the floor, and then all I saw was darkness...

* * *

"Bruce, stop it man! You need to take a rest!" Clark said to a stubborn Bruce Wayne.

"He has been missing for three weeks! I'll rest when my son is home safe, Kent!" Bruce growled

Clark pinched the bridge of his nose. "Wayne, I swear if you were any more stubborn you could be a Kryptonian"

"Why are you even here?" Bruce glared at Clark angrily

"To give you some info on what happened to Dick!" Clark said annoyed

"Why would you do that?"

"Because your _not_ the only one that cares. Bruce! Now do you want the information or not?" the bullet proof man asked

"Go on..." The Dark Knight said gritting his teeth.

"Well we don't know the exact name but we think you might know who the person is."

"Why's that?" Bruce asked slowly

"Because the person is one of your co-workers"...

* * *

A/N: Okay I really hope you guys liked this chapter...It didn't really go anywhere, but i promise that chapter three will be better!

Also Luna the Newf dog is a new breed of dog that I just found out about a couple of days ago, they're call Newfoundland dogs i believe, Newf or Newfies...

Again review! Please, pretty please review, the review button is just standing there pleading "PLEASE REVIEW **_TheAngelofFate's _**STORY!"And thank you all who have read and reviewed my stories I'm so incredibly glad that you all love my Bruce/Dick fics...You guys are the BEST! =D


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay here's chapter three! I would like to dedicate this one to my friend _Chibi Rose Angel_! Who helped me with this chapter! Thanks sooo much Chibi! =D So i hope you all like it and **_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *

Chapter 3

Clark sighed. _Well that went well... _As he walked out of Wayne Manor, the gates closing behind him. When Perry gave him the job to attend one of the meetings for a Wayne Enterprise product, he knew this would probably be his only chance to get some info on who kidnapped Dick, someone had to know what happened.

So knowing that he accepted it, a little too quickly now that he looks back on it, remembering Perry giving him a weirded-out look when he got his coat and left without a word. What could he say, Clark was desperate to find Dick.

_Dick_... Clark stopped walking and breathed in deeply. He's known the kid so long, Dick is a nephew to him, not _like, _Dick _is _his nephew. He cares about getting him back just as much as Bruce does.

But Bruce being Bruce, (or rather Batman at this point) is so stubborn and desperate that he has neglect his health, it doesn't take a genius or to be a world's great detective to see that his trouble-past friend is exhausted, his eyes Clark noticed as he stood talking to Bruce in his bat-suit were droopy, and had dark circles underneath them, he also had a five a clock shadow, and looked thinner than he had before Dick had disappeared.

He shouldn't be surprised, Bruce always got this way when it came to Richard, that was his _son. _The man of steel knew that Bruce was worried sick, but not sleeping, eating, or _bathing_, for three weeks is just ridiculous!

But as usual the Dark Knight ignored Clark, even after he mentioned the information he got about Dick. _Typical Bruce... _he sighed shaking his head. That man is gonna collapse from exhaustion, he won't stop until he finds his son...

**(Quick, AN: Yeah i know Clark's little introduction is really short...But like i said i have never written for him before.)**

* * *

Bruce sat at his computer pounding on the keys furiously. _He did this! HE took Dick from me! _he thought rage boiling inside him. The Dark Knight couldn't believe it.

_**Wrong information: **_his computer said as Bruce typed words with his shaking hands, that didn't make any sense

_That stupid..._

_**Wrong information:**_

_Rotten_

_**Wrong information:**_

_Lying..._

_**Wrong information: **_

"Dammit!" he yelled slamming his hands on his key board, closing his eyes tightly

_**{Flashback}**_

_**"Because the person is one of your co-workers"**_

_**"What? How do you know that Kent?" Bruce asked glaring at Clark.**_

_**"Because-" Clark began to say**_

_**"I swear Kent, if your wrong about this I'm gonna-"**_

_**"If you let me finish a sentence, I'd be happy to tell you!" Clark said as he too glared at Wayne.**_

_**Bruce stayed silent, though still glaring at the man of steel.**_

_**"Perry sent me to listen in on a new product that your company is working on, and I listened in and heard these three guys talking about some guy that is going to 'get some payback on a guy that didn't see the potential he had'."**_

_**"Did they mention his name?" Bruce asked calmly his anger gone.**_

_**"Not a first name, but I heard the word Powers?" Clark said**_

_**Bruce's eyes widened. "Get out."**_

_**"What?" Clark asked**_

_**"Leave now, Kent" **_

_**"Bru-?"**_

_**"Go!" growled Bruce giving the bullet proof man a deadly glare. He turned around and sat down at the computer as he listen to his friend walk out of the Bat-cave...**_

_**{End of Flashback}**_

_Derek Powers... _He just couldn't believe it, that no good son of a bitch took _his son_? He went to lunch with the guy, and took Dick along with him- _That... was a week before he went missing..._ he groaned.

_Some great detective I am... _How did he not realize it before? Why didn't sense that something was wrong when Powers suddenly invited him _and _Dick to lunch when they have never liked each other one bit.

Derek has never liked Bruce for putting him a low position at Wayne Enterprises a couple of years back... And for that he may hurt or possibly kill his boy? _No, not a chance in hell! _Bruce thought furiously.

He got up from his chair, and got into the Bat-mobile, He'll deal with Powers later. Right now he needed to find his son, Dick is and always will be his main concern...

* * *

My stomach felt nauseous, I coughed and licked my chapped lips. I sat up and suddenly saw Luna looking right at me.

"Wahh!" I yelped surprised jerking back

"Richard, you okay?" Gloria said in the room in an instant.

"Y-Yeah, What happened?" I asked rubbing Luna's big black head.

"You passed out, your head hit the floor pretty hard, But no damage to that cute black head whatsoever." she said with a small smile

"Right..." I said remembering that I did pass out.

I smiled back at Gloria who was already in the kitchen again. Luna licked my fingers as I stroked her back.

"So" Gloria said. Her back toward me. "What did you remember?"

I was taken aback, I looked at her "What?"

"You passed out the minute I called you 'Dickie'." the woman said turning to face me completely. "And I asked, if you minded that I call you that, you said 'yes', so who or what did you remember?" she said looking me in the eyes.

I suddenly felt very angry. Why did this lady, who I just _met_ need to know what I remembered? _It's not any of her business!_

I look at her and said "May I use your bathroom?"

She seem surprised by this. But said "Go down that hall way and make a left", pointing to the hallway where the room I woke up was located.

Getting up from the couch, I did as she instructed and found myself in her bathroom, which was very neatly organized, and _very _blue, every inch of this bathroom was covered in blue wallpaper that had yellow stars everywhere. I turned to the left and for the first time I got a good look at my face.

My hair color like Gloria said was black, my face was pale and slim, probably from not eating anything. My eyes were just as blue as the wallpaper, I made a face, when I saw all the bandages around my upper body in the mirror.

_**"Enough with the face Dickie, What wrong buddy?" **_

I held on to the edge of the sink, dizzy. _Okay this is getting ridiculous! _I lend against the back wall. Putting my hands in my pockets. I froze when I felt something inside my right one.

Pulling it out, I moved the object in my hands. It looked like a blue-tooth? But no, No it wasn't a blue-tooth. Curiosity getting the better of me, I put it on my ear. And pressed the button.

"Hello?" I said hesitantly

Static came from the other end. I pressed it get, "Hello?" I said more forcefully

"_Robin?" _someone boy shrieked on the other end. I froze, _Robin? That's not my name. It's Richard err Dick... _I thought confused

The boy that called me Robin was yelling at me, asking me where I was, and if I was okay. _Maybe turning that on wasn't a good idea... _ My stomach became very tight, I turned the blue-tooth thingy off and stuck it on the sink counter.

I looked around the blue-star bathroom, suddenly wanting to go, _Go? Go where? I'm in the middle of the forest, with no idea who I am other than my name is Dick... _

_**"Sometimes Dickie bird, the best thing to do when you have no idea where to go, is to walk straight and keep walking until you feel like you have arrived"**_

I look toward the bathtub and saw a tiny window near the supplies of shampoo and soap. I walk over to it open it and jump onto the green ground below. I star walking and got maybe four or five feet away when I heard a whimper, turning around I saw Luna standing there, her tail wagging.

"Luna? What are you doing here? Go back to Gloria." I told the dog but she stayed put sitting down on the grass.

I sighed in frustration. I couldn't take her with me! _That's stealing isn't it?_ Picking up a stick and throwing it in the direction of Luna's house.

"Go! Go get the stick Luna!" I said pretending that I wanted to play.

She tilted her head from one side then the other her eyes on me. Then she got up from her sitting position and barked at me.

I looked at her and she looked at me, neither one of us blinked. _**"Animals are just as stubborn as people Dickie, like us when they have made up their minds there is no changing it"**_

"C'mon then" I said in defeat patting my no-longer injured legs giving her permission to stand by me, (which she was next to me in seconds.) We then began to walk straight, Straight toward my unknown past...

* * *

AN: OkAYYYY! What did you guys think of this one? Remember _** REVIEW PLEASE! XDXDXD! **_I'll give you cookies! =D


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Holy shit! I can't believe that its been so long since i last updated! I'm so sorry to have kept you guys waiting! I feel terrible, I have been so busy moving, packing and unpacking my room and my mom and older sister's stuff that i haven't had the time, since i have moved recently! THAT and my laptop deleted the chapter that I wrote for chapter four when i was getting ready to post it...

First time writing for Wally and a little bit of Kaldur, Hope i do okay, and if not then i tried my best, like i said I'm not experienced with writing for the other members of YJ and the JL only Bruce and Dick...

But without further talk from me, here is chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4

Wally ran super speed, trying to not run over passing blurs of people as he made his way to Mount Justice. He couldn't believe it! He heard Robin on his communicator! His little brother alright! He was so happy that he was running faster than normal, he thought that he might run out of his uniform. And show up at Mount Justice in his birthday suit.

_That would not be aster... _Wally thought smiling... Dick was rubbing off on him. This whole time his best friend has been gone Wally along with Connor have used the words their brother was so fond of using. On the day they started Young Justice the young speedster never got why Dick started butchering the English language.

_**"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all" **_Dick had said when Kaldur, Dick, Connor and himself were trying to escape Cadmus.

At that moment Wally thought it wasn't really the time to start making up words, _**"What is it with you and this 'whelmed' thing?"**_ he had asked but never got a reply.

Now every time he and Connor say a word their young brother used or if they made up a word he might use or like they would write it down in a little red book labeled "**Dick**-tionary" in black and gold letters. A little welcome back present for Dick when they found him..

Ever since Dick went missing Batman told them not only who Robin really was but also himself. Hoping that by knowing not only to look for Robin... but for Dick Grayson too, they might have a better chance finding him. The team (minus Wally, Kaldur and Roy not part of them team but there cuz it concern their brother) were shocked when they found out who they're young bird bro was.

_Recognized, Kid Flash B-03 _

Wally almost knocked Kaldur to the floor as he enter Mount Justice, but managed to screech to a halt at the last minute.

"Wal-" Kaldur began looking at his friend in concern his friend was hurt.

The speedster cut him off "D-Dick! H-He contacted me on my communicator!" he panted out for some reason he was out of breathe, knowing that it was just cause he was excited, tried to calm down.

Kaldur eyes widened "Are you sure? It could have been a trick from an enemy"

"Kaldur, If you don't believe me, listen" Wally said taking his communicator out of his ear and pushing the 'play' button.

Static for a moment then _"Hello?"_ came a soft familiar voice

A pause

_"Hello?" _the familiar voice grew more forceful

Wally turn his com off. He stared at his friend who he has known forever and come to treat as a brother. "I have known him for years and so have you, Kaldur and Roy if he was here right now he would know just like you do, that _that_ was our little brother. _Not an enemy_, No mistaking it" Wally said honestly

Kaldur swallowed silently "Contact the League" he said simply putting a hand on the speedster's shoulder

"Anyone in particular?" the speedster asked going over the the virtual computer.

"They all care for Robin, we all do...Contact them all" Kaldur answered matter-a-factly

* * *

"Are we just wasting our time Luna?" I asked the Newf dog as I looked down she tilted her head and barked.

"Yeah I don't think we are either" I said looking to my left I see a sign that said

_**Gotham City:**_

_**2 miles**_

_Gotham City? _That sounds very familiar-

"Ahh!" I gave a cry of pain falling to my knees, my head pounding horribly-

_**"Dickie, wake up we're almost home" a hand touched my hair and rubbed my cheek softly**_

_**"Once we're home we'll get you patched up, and you can sleep for as long as you want, I promise buddy..." **_

I opened my eyes not realizing that I had closed them. I looked at the sign again, I smiled, the man that cares for me so deeply.. is at Gotham City.

I get to my feet, "Luna c'mon!" I said excited but before I could take one step

A voice yell "Hey!" I turned around and saw Horse-Face and his Blow-Fish partner came running out of the trees toward my right a couple of feet from me.

Luna stepped in front of me protectively, growling and baring her teeth.

I looked behind me, no way to lose them by staying on the road. One thing to do... Looking back at the sign, I inhaled sadly... They were almost to us...

"Luna! This way!" I told her tugging at her fur frantically toward the left side of the woods and took off running down the hill, Luna bolted after me, and we ran and ran...away from my past that I was so close..._so close _to finding...

* * *

A/N: This is horribly short! I'm ashamed of myself of how short it is... But i still like it! I gave you guys little brotherly moment between Wally and Kaldur and their brotherhood with Dick and Roy...

But cuz its been forever you guys deserve a chapter that is well longer than this...Again I'm soooo sorry for the long wait! Tell me what you guys think in a review, I know i probably don't deserve one but PLEASE review! I NEED to know how I did! Feed the starving author who is incredibly sorry for keeping her Bruce/Dick fans waiting!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's chapter 5, Since chapter 4 was so short, i thought i'd make that up by writing chapter 5 earlier than i planned too... So here it is, Hope ya'll like it and Please leave a review! XD Again if any of the JL or YJ member are OOC then I tried my best So deal with it!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

"Wally, are you sure?" Clark asked looking at Kid Flash over the virtual computer

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? _Yes,_ Superman I'm positive it's Dick" Wally said annoyed

"But how?" Wonder Woman asked "He's been missing for three weeks, why all of a sudden call?"

"Yeah, Wally it doesn't make any since.." Flash said to his nephew

"I don't know, and don't care! Let's go get him!" Wally said loudly turning toward M'gann, Artemis, Aqualad, Superboy.

"Wally be reasonable, if it is Robin-" Green Arrow began

"IT IS!" Wally yelled

"-Then the League will go and get him" Clark finished

"Yes, Let us handle this" Aquaman agreed

Kaldur stepped forward. "I apologize my king, but Robin is our teammate if any one is going to rescue him. It will be us" he said his eyes met with Wally's, who nodded and smiled.

"Don't forget me" a voice said

"Roy!" Green Arrow said shocked, how long has he been listening?

"What are-?" Artemis asked but getting cut off

"I may not be apart of this team...But Robin is still my brother, so therefore I'm going to help get him back" Red Arrow said walking in-between Kaldur and Wally, who both smiled at him. He smirked at Aqualad and gave Wally a friendly punch in the shoulder.

One after the other they all stood side by side, Aqualad, Red Arrow, Kid Flash, Artemis, M'gann, and Superboy... They maybe young, they may have made mistakes, but Robin was their teammate, their friend, their brother, they were determined to get him back, because they were a family.

Superman sighed softly "Very well, We picked up Robin's com signal in a forest ten miles away from Gotham City, Now get going, and everyone be careful" He said a small smile on his face...

They all nodded and left.

* * *

Clark turned the computer off and turned to the other League members.

"Are you sure that was wise Clark?" Aquaman asked

Superman smiled "They are determined to find Dick just as much as Bruce is...And anyway they would have gone even without our permission..."

"Especially Kaldur, Roy and Wally" Barry pointed out

Diana nodded "Those boys grew up together, they trained together, and spent time outside the lives of being heroes together, Dick maybe the youngest, but they always treated him as if he were the same age as them"

"Speaking of Bats, Why can't we tell him we found Dick?" Barry asked

"Bruce...is in a fragile state and not thinking clearly, if he knew where Dick was. He'd rush off recklessly and get himself killed" Clark answered

"He has a right to know, it is his son after all" Oliver said

"Yes he does Clark" Diana said in agreement

"Listen, none of you went with me when I give him this Powers guys last name, he hasn't bathed, eaten, or slept since Dick went missing, He's a complete mess. So I'm sorry if I'm being cruel, but I really don't think its a good idea to tell him, at least not until Dick is found and brought back here, unless you all want our closest friend to die?" Clark said looking at them all

Aquaman nodded understanding what The Man of Steel was saying "Well Clark, you've known him longer so therefore you know him better than us"

"You all know that Bats is going to be ticked that we didn't tell him right?" Flash said laughing nervously. He's faced the wrath of DaddyBats before, he didn't want to go through that again.

"He'll get over it when he sees Dick's alright" Superman said

* * *

When the young heroes found the location Superman had described, they were confused when they saw that it was an abandoned cabin. The inside was filled with dust, pictures that were hanging all over the walls were caked with dust and bugs. It looked like no one has lived here in a long time.

"Okay this tracker says Dick's right here, but I don't see him" Wally said confused as he scratched his head

"Maybe cause _he_ isn't here but his communicator is" Artemis said coming out of the bathroom and held out her hand revealing Robin's com.

"Okay... so... now what? Roy asked

"Notice how none of these windows or the front door were opened or unlocked?" Artemis said gesturing to the big dusty window by the brown and black couch and the one by the kitchen.

"What's your point?" Red Arrow asked aggravated

She gave him a look "The window in the bathroom where I found Robin's com _was _unlocked _and _opened"

"So then... Dick must've gotten out" M'gann said

"But the question remains... Where is he now?" Kaldur said

"Should we split up?" M'gann asked

"I think we should stop talking and find him already!" Superboy said frustrated

Everyone became silent. Not knowing what to do..

"Split up, M'gann, Artemis, Superboy search the left side of the forest, Red Arrow, Kid Flash and I will search the right, stay connected and be careful" Kaldur ordered

They all nodded and took off...

* * *

Dick's POV:

"Get back here! You little punk!" Blow-Fish yelled as he and his horse partner ran after Luna and I..

_Fat chance! _I thought gasping for breathe, my legs starting to hurt again... Which slowed me down.. _No! Not now... _ I yelled to myself, but tripping over a large tree trunk landing on a large rock that introduced itself (painfully hard) to my right knee..

"Ahh!" I cried out rolling onto my back. My vision blurred as tears formed in my eyes from the pain...

I looked up and saw Blow-Fish standing over me.. His yellow teeth showed as he smirked annoyed "I have ta hand it to ya kid, you don't die that easily, Your coming with us!"

"Hey Luke what should we do with the dog?" Horse-Face said I look over and saw that his face was bloody with teeth makes everywhere and Luna was on the ground her legs tie together with rope..

"Luna!" I grunted trying to get up but falling back to the ground

"Aww! How cute, the kid loves this useless dog, Bring it with us Jake, its big enough to train it in dog fighting matches!" Blow-Fish answered as he and his partner grabbed my arms and legs.

"NO!" I yelled squirming around

"Man I can see why Powers wanted this kid dead!" Horse-Face said hitting my side hard into a tree to try and stop my struggling..

I turned my head slightly and saw I was being carried toward their car and also noticed that Luna was being dragged toward it as well with a rope tied around her waist and the other end tied around Horse-Face's skinny, stick of a waist..

We were getting closer... "NO! Let me go!" I yelled panicking, twisting my body around, and biting my lip to shuffle back a sob as my wounds from before opened and came back with pain worse than last time..

"Man, kid shut up- Ah!" my head and arms hit the cement. And for the first time my head wasn't throbbing because I was remembering something...

"What the?- Gah!" my legs hit the ground next feeling air rush past me quickly...

My vision darkened and I heard yells of alarm and gunshots... It made my ears and skull feel like they would exploded... _I wish it would just stop... _

And suddenly it did, it would be dead silent it if wasn't for a muffled noise that felt like it was right in front of me.

I felt my neck being lift off the ground by a soft hand and I stiffened, scared.. And for a couple of seconds a saw a face... It was a girl...but her face color was strangely off, it wasn't like a normal girl would have..It was green, her green face made her red hair stand out alot...

She was saying something but I couldn't understand it... "Who...are...you...?" I muttered as I saw blurry figures coming up behind her..

Her eyes widened, scared

I saw nothing but darkness as I passed out...

* * *

A/N: O.O Gloria's house is all dusty and looks like no one has live there in years? But didn't we just see her and a clean cabin a couple of chapters ago? WTH is going on?

*mimics James Potter's mischievous smile* Mwahahahaha! Find out in chapter 6!

So what did you guys think is going to happen, gimme a prediction on how you think its going to end and I will give you a free Dick Grayson! Yes! I have done it, I made my own copy of Dick Grayson! XD

Say hello Dickie!

Dick: *Laughs* Hey guys! Is everyone staying whelmed?

So like i said gimme a prediction on what might happen in the end. I won't actually put it in the story, But I just want to see what all you guys think! And for those who do they will get this adorable boy for free! And get to do whatever you want with him..

Dick: Yeah-Wait, what?

Don't worry Dick the girls won't do anything bad to you, your to cute. Right girls? Besides Bruce will have my head if that happens... So read, review and i hope you guys liked this chapter!

Until next time! _TheAngelofFate_ is out PEACE!

Dick: *grins* Bye ladies!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: *smiles* I finally get to the chapter I have been waiting so long to write! I hope you guys love reading it as much as I did typing it! XDXD This is my favorite chapter, i have written for this story! So read and REVIEW! and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

"What do you mean, Dick doesn't remember us?" Clark asked confused

"Exactly what I said! He doesn't remember us!" Wally said loudly

"Wait, didn't you say before Dick passed out that he said 'Who are you?' to M'gann?" Flash asked

"Yeah, what's your point?" Wally said

Flash gave his nephew a stern look "Well that only means he doesn't know who _M'gann _is, he may still remember us"

"But if he doesn't know M'gann, who he has spent time with as much as the rest of us than its possible that he doesn't know who any of us are..." Aquaman pointed out

"We won't know until he wakes up..." Diana said worried

Silence filled the air at Mount Justice... Everyone lost in their own thoughts about their young tech hero...

Then Superman and Connor heads snapped up. "He's awake!" they both said in unison

They all ran/flew toward the medical bay. "Wait!" Oliver shouted they all stopped abruptely

"If we go bursting in there all at once, we're likely to scare him, if he _really_ doesn't know us" he said quietly, Oliver paused looking through the two way mirror. "I think just one of us should go in there for now". They all nodded in agreement

"But who?" Barry asked

"I vote Superman" Aquaman said

"He has known him the longest.."

"But-" Wally, Roy said together, Kaldur looked disappointed

"Don't worry, You guys will get to talk to him soon enough." Clark said as he put a hand on Wally's and Roy's shoulders.

Turning around the Man of Steel walked into the medical bay. When Clark opened the door Dick eyes were already opened, he looked scared out of his mind. Dick didn't notice Clark's presence until he shut the door.

Which caused the Boy Wonder's head to snap toward Clark, fear increasing in his innocent blue eyes.

"Robin..." Clark whispered

Dick didn't answer to the name, instead he tried get as far away from the Man of Steel as possible by backing against the wall that the bed he was laying on was next to.

He whimpered, sounding like the 8 year old Clark meet years ago.

"Its me, Dick... Clark" The Man of Steel said softly, reaching his hand out to touch him

Dick flinched away "I-I don't k-know you!" he stammered, terrified

Clark gulped "I don't suppose you know who Wally, Kaldur, and Roy are?" he asked

The Boy Wonder sniffed "N-No..." he turned his face toward the wall, shaking with fear.

Superman closed his eyes "...Or Bruce?" he asked hesitating

Dick stayed silent, which was worse than saying no, confirming Clark's fear.

"I'll be right back Dick, I'm going to get some help" Superman said knowing that Dick was to terrifed to go anywhere.

He walked out of the room.

* * *

As he closed the medical bay door, Clark turned and saw the scared, and sad faces of the League members and the young heroes.

Wally's, Roy's and Kaldur's face were white as sheets. M'gann looked like she was about to cry, Artemis was sitting on the floor, her head in her hands. Connor looked like he was about to punch something, Clark would have to talk to him about controlling his anger when this was all over.

They all stood out the door where the friend, nephew, brother didn't know who any of them were. No one talked, because none of them knew what to say. Everyone stayed like this for a few minutes.

Then Clark cleared his throat. And walked over and turned on the virtual computer.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked his voice hoarse

"I'm calling Bruce..." Superman said flatly

No one stopped him...

Bruce picked up but only his voice. Indicating that he wasn't at the Manor "What do you want Kent?" Bruce grumbled

"Come to Mount Justice Bruce.." Clark said

"I'm in the middle of-"

"-Just get your stubborn ass over here Bruce!" Superman shouted he was in no mood to deal with Bruce's adittude.

"May I ask why?" Bruce growled angrily, everyone could _feel_ the Dark Knight glare at Superman.

"Because...We found Dick" The Man of Steel said impatiently

Clark heard Bruce inhale sharply "I'll be right there" and broke the connection.

_Recognized. Batman. 02 _

The League members and Young Justice turned to see the Caped Crusader running toward them.

"Where is he?" he demanded

"Right through this door. But Bruce-" Oliver said

"Why did none of you tell me?" Batman growled furious

"Bruce, listen-" Diana tried talking to him but he cut her off.

Clark stepped in front of the door, cutting The Dark Knight off of his son.

"Out of my way Kent!" Batman said loudly

"Bruce, listen Dick has-"

"I need to see him, Clark.. Move!" Batman glared at Superman. But his expression was clear, he was desperate to see Dick. He tried moving Clark out of the way, muttering things that he would do to the Man of Steel if he didn't get out of the way.

"BRUCE!" Clark shouted grabbing his friends shoulders, glad that the medical bay was sound proof, so Dick couldn't hear what they were yelling about.

Batman froze, surprised at Clark's out burst.

Superman sighed "Listen, Dick has amnesia..." he announced to the Dark Knight

"...That's impossible" Bruce whispered but knowing fully well that it _was _possible for someone to have amnesia, he just didn't want to believe that _his son _had it.

Kaldur took a few steps toward the two League members. "Forgive me Batman, but it is. We rescued him and before he passed out he didn't know who M'gann was..."

"But that could only mean-"

"Bruce! He doesn't know who _any of us _are" Superman said

"How do you know that?" Bruce asked his voice becoming deadly furious

"Because he didn't know who I was, and when I gave him some names to see if he would recognize them, he... didn't... recognize any of them..."

"But how do you know that its just you guys he doesn't know?"

Clark hesitated "Because... Bruce, one of the names I gave him...was yours.."

Bruce's expression turned from angry and in denial, to sorrow and painful acceptance...

"I...still need to see him" he said breathing in deeply.

Clark looked at his friend, He wasn't Bruce Wayne, or the cruel Batman they all were so use to seeing on missions at the moment. No, he was a father worried about his son, understanding this. He let his hands fall off of Bruce's shoulders and stepping away from the door. "Okay, but I'm coming in with you" he said simply

Bruce nodded gratefully. Inhaling deeply and prepared himself for what he might see. Batman, The Dark Knight, a loving father walked inside the medical bay...

* * *

Dick's POV

After that man in the blue and red suit left. I relaxed slightly, but still petrified to move. I was in a place I didn't know and why I was here. _Just like when I woke up at the woods_... I did _not _like how everyone knew who I was, but _I didn't_. It made me frustrated and scared. I couldn't trust these people. They could be with Horse-Face and Blow-Fish.

I heard a small whine, turning my head I saw that it was Luna curled up on the end of a bed, her paws were bandages as well as her waist.

"Luna!" I said worried, finally getting up but falling to the ground as my knee gave way and sent sharp waves of pain throughout my leg.

Luna, hearing her name woke instantly. She jumped off the bed and walked over to me, licking my cheek. I rubbed her head affectionately, its was only then did I noticed that I wasn't in my clothes that I woke up in the forest with, but in a light blue shirt and pants, I was also bare foot.

I realized I didn't have the strength to get back on the bed so I settled for the ground, carefully straightening my legs in front of me and rested my head against the sideways metal bed.

The ground was cold, the clothes I was wearing were thin so I could feel the cool tile underneath me, but it felt good against my skin. Luna layed down too, putting her head on my lap and whined again. I scratched her ears trying to comfort her.

We did the exact same thing when we were at Gloria's house. I hope she isn't mad at me for taking her dog. I didn't have a choice, Luna's just as stubborn as her owner... But right now she seemed to be just as terrified as I was.

Luna's ears perked up, and moved sideways. I looked toward the door and saw that it was opening. My breathe caught in my throat. I swallowed but it only made my stomach ache. The person that came through the door next, was a man dressed in black and if I was looking at him right, he looked like a bat? The man with the blue and red suit followed him in...

The man that looked like a giant bat face was half covered, making it impossible to see the color of his eyes. When this guy saw me, the expression on his face, as far as I could tell was relief, maybe guilt?

He moved toward me, I stiffened immediately terrified "N-No! G-Get away!" I cried out trying to scoot away before the man could get any closer. Luna stepped over me, growling and baring her teeth, like she did before Horse-Face and Blow-Fish caught us.. I put a hand on her back, wishing that she knew what I was thinking, how glad I am that I took her with me.

The man stopped abruptly and his face looking hurt, he swallowed like he was getting ready to say something, but didn't. He looked sad and hopeful?

_It's a trick! Don't trust him! _a voice said in my head. I whimpered putting my head in Luna soft, raven colored fur, she growled louder at the man.

Suddenly the man pulled down the mask covering the upper part of his face. He had green eyes, he had dark circles underneath them, his face looked kind...

I was paralyzed, I gripped Luna tighter, scared and confused...

The man dressed in blue and red put his hand on the man shoulder "Bruce...he doesn't know you"

The guy in black turned toward the other man. "He _has_ to Kent!"

I froze. _That voice... Could he really be?_ I closed my eyes

* * *

_**A Circus...The Flying Graysons... My parents...mom...dad...the three of us so happy...them dying...falling to their deaths...Tony Zucco... killed them...**_

_**I'm 8 years old, at my parents funeral...**_

_**"Hello Dick, I'm Bruce Wayne. I'm sorry about you loss" **_

_**"Thanks Mr. Wayne...For everything, I heard you paid for all of this" I remember saying**_

_**"So...How are you holding up?" **_

_**"I'll be okay...At least that's what everyone has been telling me.." I say**_

* * *

_I'm 9 years old, middle of the year.. first day attending Gotham Academy.. _

_"Bruce? Hurry up! We're going to be late!" I remember saying excitedly_

_"I have never seen any child your age, that is actually excited about going to school Dick." Bruce chuckled_

_I remember hugging Bruce, didn't realize how much I'd miss him, not wanting him to leave... _

_Bruce hugging me back lovingly. _

* * *

_**I'm 10 years old, its my birthday...**_

_**"Happy Birthday Richard!" I remember Bruce singing to me**_

_**"Thanks Bruce!" I say remembering being happy**_

_**Bruce gives me a picture frame of my parents...A picture I thought I'd lost...**_

_**I hug him "Thank you so much, Dad" **_

* * *

_9 years old... I built a fairy house with my dad..._

* * *

_**I'm 10 years old...Comforting Bruce from a nightmare about me...**_

* * *

Everything coming back in a rush, my eyes snapped open. At first I feel dizzy, but I shake it off...Because I'm so happy...I finally know who I am!

**I'm Richard Grayson Wayne...**

**My nickname is Dick**

**I live in Gotham City and go to Gotham Academy **

**I'm apart of a crime-fighting team called Young Justice...**

**My teammates and best friends are M'gann, Connor, Wally, Kaldur and Artemis...**

**My brothers are Wally, Kaldur, and Roy...**

**I'm the youngest crime fighter ever, but also the most experienced...**

**The Justice League think of me as their nephew, especially Clark, Barry, and Oliver **

**I'm Robin (name my mom always called me) The Boy Wonder, protege and son of Batman, Bruce Wayne, The Dark Knight...my dad...**

I smiled, tears running down my face, I look up and see that Clark and Bruce are still talking to each other... Or more like arguing...

I sniffed "B-Bruce.." I said my voice hoarse

My dad and Clark froze. Bruce turned toward me, his eyes hopeful again.

I gave a watery happy laugh. "D-Dad..." I sobbed out joyfully, letting him know that I did know who he was to me...

There were tears forming in Bruce's eyes too, he smiled relieved. Forgetting the pain in my knee, I jumped up and ran into my dad's waiting arms...as we fell to the floor...

I gripped the back of Bruce's suit for dear life...I didn't ever want to let go... I sobbed into his armored covered chest happily... I felt something wet on my hair and realized that Bruce was crying, sobbing actually, shaking as his grip on me was just as tight as mine was...

"Dick..._Thank god_...I thought you were never...I'd never see..I'm so glad..._Oh _Dickie" he said giving me a kiss on the top of my wet head... Rubbing circles on my back and running his hand trough my hair, like he always does to calm me or himself down...

I nuzzled my face into Bruce's chest...I smiled, feeling so content hugging my Caped Crusader...

My dad, who I love so much...

* * *

A/N: No worries, its not over yet! I saw the scared look on your face! Derek Powers still needs to get his ass kicked! And we still need to know WTH happened to Gloria... I had sooooo much fun writing this chapter... But it took _the whole day_ to do! Seriously it's 12:15 a.m, it's pitch black outside and mom and sister are sound asleep... And I just finished it...

But I actually started crying when i wrote the AWESOME hurt/comfort moment for Bruce and Dickie at the end! I hope you guys loved chapter 6...And i will see you guys next time!

Oh and before you guys ask, Yes the first memory that Dick remembers is from The Batman 2006 series... the ones after that are mine! This is a test to see if anyone of you guys remember what my previous stories have been about! And if i got Bruce's eye color wrong, I'm sorry...But when I used to watch Batman:TAS, i always thought his eyes were green for some reason...So that is what I'm sticking with!

Also I think I made up for the long wait I put you guys through? I hope?


	7. Chapter 7

AN: *breathes in deeply* well guys this is it, the final chapter to this story! I would like to thank you all for reviewing and sticking with me even though there were times that it took me _A LONG WHILE_ to update! You guys are awesome, and your reviews inspired me to keep going! This may sound cheesy, uncomfortable, and corny but… I love you guys! Thank you all so much, and I hope you all love it, remember to read & review! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

"DICK!" yelled Roy and Wally. Running toward the tech-loving teen, Wally was the first to give Dick a gentle but fierce embrace. Roy and Kaldur were there just as fast, enveloping their younger brothers into a group hug.

Squished in the middle, Dick smiled "Hey bros! A little whelmed aren't we?" hugging them back. They gave wet, shaky laughs and pulled away from the Boy Wonder. Everyone else followed suit, greeting Dick back by giving him hugs or a pat on the back.

Clark, Diana, Barry, Oliver, Aquaman, his team; all asking the kid if he was okay, and what happened, if he needed more rest. Truth was Dick felt fine, the pain in his knee was gone and for the first time since he got kidnapped he felt completely happy.

"Yeah, guys I'm fine. Uncle Barry, Wally calm down, you guys are vibrating!" the young crime fighter said, his smile widened

The two speedsters laughed and ruffled the kids raven-colored hair, huge grins on their faces.

A hand went on his shoulder; the acrobat looked up and saw his father next to him.

"Dick, ready to go?" Bruce asked

* * *

Dick's POV

I smiled at Bruce, and nodded. "Yeah, let's go home". Batman and I walked toward the Zeta Beam-

"-Wait! What about this dog?" Barry asked

I froze. I completely forgot... _Luna_... I turned around and found Luna, sitting patiently next to Connor, who was scratching her behind the ear, a small smile on his face.

I had to take her back to Gloria, even though I really didn't want to go back to _that place_. Even though we been through so much together in such a short amount of time, even though I struck up a bond with her ever since she first laid her head on my lap in that cabin, even though I really _didn't_ want to give her back... Luna wasn't my dog to keep, she had an owner that loved her just as much and longer than I have.

"Luna! C'mere girl!" I called patting my leg gently. Luna immediately jumped up, barking and running circles around me.

I smiled sadly_. I'm going to miss that about her, finding a way... even if it's a small way to make me smile._ I rubbed her head playfully; she licked my fingers and barked again.

"_Now_ let's go home" I said turning to Bruce who was watching me and Luna the whole time.

He nodded and in a few short steps he was right next to me again, his arm around my shoulder.

"Okay" he said smiling

* * *

_Still Dick's POV_

"Master Richard!" a voice cried out as my dad and I walked into the Bat-cave.

I saw a flash of a black tuxedo and the next thing I knew I was being hugged to a point where I couldn't breathe. But I hugged the person back nonetheless.

"Hi Alfred!" I couldn't help the grin that appeared on my face.

"Are you alright young, young sir?" he asked

It was then that I noticed just how incredibly sore I was. But I nodded anyway "A little sore, but other than that I'm feeling the aster."

Alfred smiled. "Well sir I'm glad you can still give your opinion on your condition, but I still must check you over."

"Okay" I said simply sitting on the steel medical bed.

Alfred checked me over carefully, and re-bandaged my wounds. "And who this, Master Richard?" He asked gesturing toward Luna, who was on the other side of the medical bed looking at us with interest.

"Oh, this is Luna! She protected me when we-" I stopped "...She came along to help me get back here" I finished

Alfred smiled, something he always did; a silent acceptance that told me I didn't have to talk about that topic anymore. "On a scale of one to ten how bad is the pain sir?" He asked as he put away the medical supplies.

I thought for a moment. "It's not agonizing, but I'd say a 6" I told him honestly.

"I think I may have a way to make it go away completely" Alfred said leaving the cave without another word.

I sensed Bruce watching me. "What?" I asked turning my head toward the Bat computer where he was leaning.

He licked his lips. "Nothing, it's just..." Bruce paused swallowing once. "I'm just... so happy that your back home.. Dick, the two weeks you were missing were... I thought that you...I'd never... I missed..." He trailed off breathing in deeply.

It was right then, when I noticed the dark circles under his eyes, the five'o clock shadow, how skinny he was compared to the last time I saw him, before I got grabbed.

_He hasn't slept or eaten this entire time._ I thought

_Just like all the other times you've been kidnapped._ A voice said in my head.

I jumped off the bed and wrapped my arms around my dad's waist so fast that if the computer wasn't there we would have fallen to the cement floor.

Bruce hugged me tight, running his glove-covered hand through my hair. "I've missed you little bird..." he whispered

"Of course you have! I'm adorable, who wouldn't miss me?" I said trying to make him laugh.

It worked; he laughed and hugged me even tighter. "Heartless people... Would be the only ones who wouldn't miss you" Bruce said chuckling

I sighed happily, nuzzling my head into the armor waist of my dad.

"So….what should we do with your new friend?"

I was silent for a moment. "Take her back to where I meet her and her owner; Luna…..isn't mine to keep. Even if I don't want her to go" I said finally

Bruce ruffled my hair, smiling "My smart, wise, brave little bird" he said proudly

He began to type on the computer when I broke the embrace "Where did you meet her owner?"

"Her name's Gloria, I met her about a couple of miles away from where…I woke up" I trailed off, I looked at the ground. _Why is this so hard for me to talk about?_ I thought. _Bruce isn't going to judge me!_

"Dick, why don't you and Luna go upstairs? I'll find where this Gloria lives." Bruce said putting his big hand on top of my head.

I looked up "No…I need to tell you what-"

"Son" Bruce said firm but gently "Your exhausted, you've been through a hell of an ordeal. Go get some rest buddy" gesturing his head to the stone steps out of the cave.

"I'm not tired" I protested but not convincing Bruce in the least, when I yawned so big that it made my eyes water.

Bruce chuckled. "So not tired, huh?" He said smiling

"N-no" I stammered in the middle of a another yawn. I began rubbing my left eye, as they started to droop.

I felt myself being lifted off of the ground and into Bruce's arms in seconds.

"C'mon Dickie, bed time" my dad whispered, holding me close. I rested my head against Bruce's shoulder, my eyes closed. I gripped the fabric of the Bat suit, remembering again how much I missed the suit, and the man wearing it.

I feel asleep before Bruce could even walk up two steps.

* * *

"Dick, buddy. Wake up"

I groaned, but didn't open my eyes.

"We're here" I heard Bruce say. _Huh….._

"Here….?" I asked confused as I forced my eyes to open, and realized that I was in the Bat-Mobile. Bruce was in the driver's seat. Looking out the window I saw Gloria's house.

My eyes widen, we were…..

"How-?"

"Wally informed me where your communicator was last located, so it didn't take me that long to find it" Bruce said simply smiling a little.

I returned the smile. I heard a small bark behind me, I reached around and I gently patted Luna on the head.

"…You ready?" Bruce asked

I hesitated "Yeah…" opening the door, my feet stepping on familiar sticks, leaves and rocks, Luna followed me out the door, then bolted toward the house.

I gulped a little, my throat becoming tight all of a sudden. I walked until I was in front of the dark oak door. "Glori—" I stopped when I saw that the door was already open a crack.

_Oh no…._ Thinking the worst I went inside. The whole place was trashed, everything was covered in dust…..It looked like no one has lived here in a long time.

_But that doesn't make any sense! _I debated with myself, _she was here_ I know she was!

I heard Luna panting, walking around the poorly lite house. I turned to look at Bruce, who was leaning against the car. The look on his face, It seemed like he knew what I was going to find when I walked in here.

Turning fully around "I-I don't understand" I said completely perplexed

Bruce moved away from the Bat-Mobile "Dick" He paused which caused me to worry a little "No one's lived here for over 15 years" He finished

I just stood there, my dad's words hung in the cool forest air. _15 years? But….I know I saw Gloria, she WAS here!_ I started to breathe heavy, a lump forming in my throat "But….I know she was here! I _know_ it, Bruce! I'm not crazy! I—"

"Whoa, Whoa! Dickie, I'm not thinking that at all" Bruce said gently, putting his hands on my shoulders. "What I was thinking; is that whatever is going on, I'll— _we_'ll figure it out together, Okay?"

I inhaled, letting the air out slowly "Okay. Together"

* * *

_Ugh! I'm so confused! _I thought. I just couldn't wrap my mind around anything! _Why!?_ Why: Is it that I saw Gloria when it was crystal clear that no one lived in that cabin? And how could Luna be there when there was no one to take care of her!

"This is torture!" I squeezed my eyes shut, turning onto my stomach as I lay in my bed. I looked at my clock 2:23 a.m. I groaned, Bruce said that we would figure things out in the morning. But he and Alfred don't get up until 8:00 or 9:30 at the least.

Even then Bruce won't let me help. Though he said we'd do this together, I'm probably…._No _I thought. I _know _for a fact that I'm going to end up sitting in a chair in the Bat-cave, with Bruce saying to "_Take it easy" _or "_You just being here is help enough"_. I sighed frustrated, DaddyBats could be real overbearing, now I know what the Clark, Diana, Barry, Oliver and the rest of the Leaguers feel like.

I stared at the ceiling of my room. I then closed my eyes, and nodded to myself. Bruce is right; I have been through a lot. But that doesn't mean I'm helpless, I found my way back, and I did that with no memory of who I was, I wasn't helpless then and I'm not now. I sprung out of bed, yanked a piece of paper and pen out of my desk drawer and wrote:

_**Bruce don't worry nothing's wrong with me.**_

_**Just went to find some answers my way, be back later**_

_**-Dick**_

Placing it on my desk, I quietly fast walked down to the cave, where Luna was. (Alfred didn't want her in the house yet, in case she might have fleas or anything else that might be harmful.) Her head popped up when she saw me, jumping up from her blanket-made bed that Alfred had prepared for her.

I shook my head "No, Luna you have to stay here. There's no room for you in the vehicle I'm taking" I said walking over to the Bird-Cycle. Usually I would ride this when I was Robin, this would be the first time I would ride this thing as Dick Grayson.

Luna whined but stayed where she was. "I'll be back soon" I reassured the black female Newf dog.

I turned the ignition on; making sure the stealth mode (that I installed) was on so I didn't wake Bruce and Alfred. I then drove away from the Manor towards Gloria's "home".

* * *

Bruce wake from a dead sleep, with the feeling that something didn't feel right, that something was missing. He walked into the bathroom, and splash some cold water on his face. He stood there and looked at his clean shaven, showered reflection in the mirror. After Dick and Bruce got home from that woman's "house", Alfred was not at all happy they had left without telling him, and while he played to have the rest of the remaining day with Dick, Alfred however had other things in mind.

Bruce would be lying to himself if he said that he was a little embarrassed, when Alfred grabbed him by the ear like a child and dragged him into the bathroom, telling him that he would not be coming out until he cleaned himself up. Bruce could hear his son laughing hysterically on the other side of the doorway, Alfred soon joined in with a few chuckles of his own.

Then if that wasn't bad enough, after he was clean from head, face and toe. Alfred forced him to go rest, saying that the dark bags under his eyes were screaming at him to "_Go to sleep_!" Which Bruce obeyed, but then regretted, when he woke up a couple of hours later and saw that Dick was already in bed.

He had miss tucking his son in the first night he came back, from being gone for two weeks. He stood there in Dick's door way, disappointed. Alfred materialized out of nowhere and said that he should go back to bed; he needed the rest as much as Dick did. Bruce did so, Alfred was right; he did need the rest, the Dark Knight was drained physically, but _now_ Bruce was wide awake, and very unsettled.

But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what! He check everywhere in the house to see if there was an intruder that was causing his uneasiness; the bathrooms, living room, his Study, the kitchen, Alfred's room, nothing seem to be wrong—.

Bruce froze, mentally hitting himself for not even thinking about checking the one room that has been unoccupied for the last two weeks.

His son's room. The Caped Crusader bolted into Dick's room, to find that it was empty. His heart stopped for a second, then resumed its beating when he saw a note on Dick's desk. He picked it up:

_Bruce don't worry nothing's wrong with me._

_Just went to find some answers my way, be back later_

_-Dick _

Bruce eyes grew to the size of teacup saucers. Dick wasn't in any condition to go anywhere on his own! His heart rate started to increase again. The Dark Knight ran down to the Bat-Cave, _It's obvious that he went back to that house. _He thought. Bruce found Luna awake and standing toward the cave entrance, she jumped up and barked when she heard The Caped Crusader come in.

Bruce gently put a hand on her, soft, black head, whispered "Want to go see Dick, Luna?"

At hearing Dick's name, Luna jumped around and barked again. "Okay then" he said jumping into the Bat-mobile Batman-style, and drove toward his son.

* * *

_Dick's POV_

"What did I think I would get outta coming here?" I asked standing outside of Gloria's house as

I swallowed the lump that grew in my throat. _What's wrong with me?_ Why am I so nervous? There's _nothing_ to be nervous about! I told myself determinedly.

I began to take hesitant steps toward the house, before I knew it, I was inside. It was cold, moist, dark, and lonely. These feelings I got were not the ones I felt when I first woke up here.

I sighed, extremely frustrated. "What am I doing here!?" I asked to no one in particular

"That's a good question"

"Ah!" I yelped taking a step back, turning around I saw none other than Gloria. I was shocked and ecstatic at the same time.

I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. I must have look like a fish out of water. Gloria smiled. "I see you got your memory back!" she stated

I nodded remaining silent

"So then why is it that you are here? When you could be home with your family?" Gloria asked

"I-" I cleared my throat. "I came to give Luna back to you. But I found this house" I gestured to the old, dusty, dark house. "Completely empty"

I step toward her. "So now I have a question for you." I said my voice growing stronger, more confident.

"Are you a hallucination? A ghost, a dream. Or am I just completely crazy?" I asked my heart beating so fast I could hear it in my ears.

Gloria just stood there and continued to smile. Then she walked over to the dusty couch and sat down.

"Dick, let me tell you a story" she said crossing her legs "There was once a girl who lived with her parents in a small house built only for three people. The girl's life was great; she loved her parents with every fiber of her being. Her parents spoiled their daughter, gave her everything she wanted. So when she asked if she could spend her birthday without her parents, only with her friends. The parents got in their car, and went to spend an evening together and get their daughter a birthday present.

The girl happy to have her friends and house to herself, enjoyed the party. Did nothing illegal, was a good girl; only invited her best friends. Her friends soon left, the girl got into her PJ's and waited for her parents to come home.

Three to four hours later the phone rang. The girl ran to it, about to give her parents a talk about worrying her like so much- But was shocked to realize that it wasn't her father's sweet, kind, understanding voice- but an old, husky, voice of an man much older than her father.

The man asked for her name and if she lived there. The girl stated that that was her name and she has lived here her whole life.

The man then said he was a police officer, and that the girl's parents were in a trouble accident, her father lost control of their car; it swerved losing traction then rolled on its side into a tree. They did not survive the event."

Gloria paused inhaling rather heavily. She closed her eyes. Everything was silent for a few minutes. I couldn't even here the crickets making that annoying _chirp! chirp!_ sound any more like I could when I had first arrived. It kinda felt like time stopped.

"The girl-" She cleared her throat opening her eyes "Was…completely devastated. So much that she couldn't even be in her house, knowing now she would forever be alone in it. So she ran. Ran fast with no idea where she was going, no idea of the steps she was taking because of the huge tears blurring her vision. She began running down a hill, then she stumbled, fell, and rolled down the hill, and didn't get up… at first. When she did, she felt lighter then she had before.

She had the strangest feeling to look down, so she did. She regretted that decision. On the ground was her body, still and unmoving, eyes wide open, her head twisted in a way she _knew _shouldn't be. Her neck was broken, she was dead. She was a ghost"

Gloria inhaled again, bowing her head. Telling me her story was finished "Do you know who that girl was?" she asked

"Y-You" I said hoarsely I hadn't even realized how tight my throat became, nor did I realize that tears were falling down my face, only when I touch my cheek out of impulse, did it become aware to me.

She nodded once and smiled sadly

"But.." I thought for a moment "But why do you-"

"Look older?" She finished laughing a little "Dick, I died young, on my 15th birthday no less, after that I never grew, I stayed the same height, kept the same face, eyes, you know? So after a while of looking at myself knowing I would never age, I grew tired of my young pale, dead 15 year old self. I made myself change"

Gloria laughed louder when she saw my eyes widen a little

"The thing is, I wanted to be older _so badly_, that one day it just happened." She sighed "This-" she gestured up and down her body "Is what I think I would've looked like had I not died"

I was still confused about some things. "So wait, when I woke up here with no memory, this place was nothing like it is now. The car that hit me in the middle of the road before I came here? And Luna how does she fit in to all of this?" I asked

"Well that goes back to the huge desirable want. Looking at my house, everything was different, and I hated it. I wanted it to go back to the way it was, and it did. Even if I knew it wasn't real, I didn't care." She paused to bit the bottom of her lip.

"And Luna she found her way here, she was never mine. Animals can see the paranormal, so when Luna saw me walking around the area. She stuck to me. She stayed with me even though, the dog food I feed her was stall, even though I couldn't really pet her, she still stayed. And the car that hit you…..I'm not the only thing haunting these woods. My parents moved on but that car….Well I don't know how to explain it, it just didn't" Gloria said

There was a long silence.

"So why did you try to help me?" I asked still perplexed that a ghost would want to help me.

Gloria didn't answer me right away. She sat there on the couch, looking at the floor. "Dick, when I saw the look on your face, that sadness, the confusion, and fear…..It was the same look I have had since the day I died. I didn't want to see that on another kids face. That's why I wanted to help you"

"I have one more question." I said

"Shoot" she said gesturing for me to ask away

"Why is your house like this? If you hated this way then why?"

She laughed "The whole time I've been here, I've only thought of myself, my pain, anger. I guess that was why I never moved on, I was too focused on myself. Then you came along, and I finally was able to let go and actually think about someone else's problems for a change. I guess it cause of you that finally I'm ready to go." She smiled a true honest smile.

Then suddenly my vision blurred for a second, it rubbed my eyes when I opened them I saw that Gloria was not an adult anymore but 15 again

She smiled again "Thank you Richard" her voice was younger than before and was also fading as was she.

I then remember something "Wait! What about Luna?" I called to her

She chuckled still fading "I thought you had no more questions?" She shook her head "Like I said Dick, she was never really mine." Gloria stated

"As far as I'm concerned, Luna became yours the minute I brought you here."

I smiled slowly began to fill with tears.

"Go live an awesome life Dick. Okay?"

I nodded "I promise". Gloria slowly and peacefully faded away with a smile on her face.

I stood there, feeling strangely content in that old, dusty, dark wooden cabin. I stared at the couch, _Thank you too Gloria_ I thought.

I continued to stand there, feeling relaxed—"Ahh!" I yelped when something solid knocked me to the floor and began licking me face, I saw black fur-

"Luna?" I asked she gave a happy bark to tell me that it was her

She continued to lick me; I laughed "Okay Luna! Okay! I miss you too!" I said as I hugged her and stroked her black fur.

"How'd you get here?" I said playfully

"She had a little help." A voice said

I jumped, I looked behind Luna and saw Bruce standing in the door way, his arms were crossed as he watch Luna and I. He didn't look mad, just curious and a little worried?

_Oops…_ I forgot, I'd left without telling him

Bruce walked over, moved Luna off of me and wrapped his arms around me. I was surprise for a moment but then returned it.

"Mind telling me why you are here?" he whispered into my hair

"It's a long story" I said

"We've got time" he replied

I had thought it would take forever to tell him everything, but surprisingly it didn't, after like 5 minutes I was finished explaining.

Bruce inhaled deeply "That's quite a story Dick."

"Do you think I'm crazy?" I asked him

"Never son, most people would be very shocked about this but I do believe in ghosts. And I think what you did for Gloria, helping her move on, is amazing. I'm so proud of you, Dickie bird" He said ruffling my hair

Bruce stood up and offered me his hand, I took it. "So what happens to Luna?" I asked

"I'm sure Alfred won't mind sparring a bowl from the kitchen, or using an old blanket from the cupboard" my dad said with a smile

I beamed at him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Thank you so much!"

He laughed as he kissed me on the top of my head "Anything for you Dickie, anything for you!"

* * *

_2 weeks later….._

"Ready Robin?" The Dark Knight asked his protégé

"You know it!" The Boy Wonder leaping on the side of the roof

"Hey! You ready Bat-Hound?" Robin asked looking down at the black furred dog next to him

"_Ruff!" _barked Luna the Bat-Hound

All three silhouettes began jumping from roof to roof toward the Gotham Enterprises. Going to deal a little pay back to certain man…

* * *

A/N: I APOLOGIZE GREATLY IF THE ENDING WAS DISAPPOINTING AND SHORT! I'm a little disappointed with it, I just wanted to get this uploaded! I've kept you guys waiting long enough! Once again I would like to thank all of you who have read this story! It makes me so happy that you guys like this! *literally starts to tear up* Thanks again all of you! I love you guys! =:3 I also would like to apologize if this whole chapter was too rushed, or confusing, or didn't make ANY sense at all! And I'm also sorry if I got the whole ghost thing wrong as well! Which I am a 100% believer in BTW! ;D

See

You

Awesomely Epic

People

Later!

XD


End file.
